


Walking Bodies

by CarCarWong545



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Texas, Zombie survivor camp, broganes, keith is untrusting, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarCarWong545/pseuds/CarCarWong545
Summary: It's been three years of loneliness for Keith until he finds a kind group of survivors ready to help.





	1. The Beginning

Its been years since this stared, three years to be exact. Three years of lone survival, rationing food and overall misery. Keith was nineteen when this all started, the zombies ate his parents right in front of his eyes; his older brother Shiro escaped but never to be heard from again. He was twenty-two years old and walking through an abandoned mall trying to find some medical supplies for any wounds he might sustain. He wasn’t a good shot before and still wasn’t, so he stuck with using a combat knife he’d had for his whole life.  


As he explored he went through many winding halls staying alert for any zombies that might surprise him. Everything was on the floor and many shop windows broken from survivors scavenging supplies. He didn’t know why he came here, everything must have been pillaged already. Briskly walking he suddenly heard a loud gun shot then the sound of a fallen body. Keith jumped over the pharmacy counter to hide from the incoming stranger. Peeking over the counter he saw a tall, tanned man with short brown hair, looks around Keith’s age holding a rusty rifle and carrying a black JanSport backpack.  


The man walked towards the pharmacy with the rifle at the ready. He didn’t notice Keith slowly pulling out his knife preparing to jump out. Keith swiftly captured the man in a headlock with his knife at the stranger’s neck, the man grunted at the sudden attack. “Who are you and where are you getting your supplies” Keith whispered in the guys ear as not to alarm any nearby zombies. “Hey man do you really need to be all aggressive, I haven’t threated or attacked you.” The man gave a cocky grin and finger guns. Who did that when their throat was to a blade? Keith slowly backed away keeping his knife at the ready.  


“What’s your name and are you with any other survivors?” Keith questioned him. “Hi, I’m Lance and I’m with my best friend Hunk and our tech genius Pidge. I’ll introduce you to them if you’d like.” Keith was confused, how could this guy just trust someone who threatened to kill him? “Just follow me and I’ll lead you to them.” This Lance guy took a few packs of bandages and headed towards the exit of the pharmacy. Keith hastily followed Lance.


	2. New Faces, New Places

As Keith stepped out of the pharmacy he saw the fresh body of the zombie Lance must’ve shot down. Both men made their way out of the mall into the bright and hot mid-day sun. Keith’s eyes slowly adjusted to the light to see a scratched up blue car parked in the middle of the crumbled road. “This here is good ol’ blue. She’s the best car I’ve found in the apocalypse.” Lance said proudly as hugged the hood of the car. 

Lance started jogging away from the car “Hunk, Pidge! We got a new survivor with us now!” Maybe following this guy was one of the worst ideas in Keith's life. Keith walked towards Lance and saw what he assumed to be Hunk and Pidge trying to repair a broken radio. “Lance shut-up we're almost done with the repairs, then we can try to contact a survivor camp” said the small one wearing a thick green hoodie. “Hey, wait I never got your name?” Lance questioned him. “Oh, um my name’s Keith.” “Well then, Pidge is the one in the green sweater and Hunk is the one wearing the yellow long-sleeves and vest.”

Both Hunk and Pidge stared at Keith, wary of the newcomer. Hunk slowly approached Keith. “Hi Keith, I’m Hunk as Lance just told you, its nice to meet another survivor. The more the merrier am I right?” Hunk gave Keith the brightest smile that should unacceptable for how long its been since the world went to shit. “I got it!” Pidge sprung up holding the radio. Pidge started to twist the dials on the radio trying to find a signal. “Maybe we should try and get to higher ground, see if we can find a strong signal” suggested Hunk. Pidge ran to the car and hopped into the front seat. Lance got himself seated in the driver’s seat as Hunk and Keith got settled into the back. Lance started the engine and drove off away from the mall.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the top of a hill. Pidge jumped out of the car and held up the radio as high as possible and started moving the antenna in different directions. “Hey, I think I hear something.” Hunk says as he slowly puts his ear to the radio. The radio shakily lists out a set of numbers that Hunk writes on a used napkin from his vest pocket. Hunk looks over the numbers with Pidge. “I think it’s a list of coordinates. Hold on.” Pidge analyzes the numbers “41.995975, -98.263315.” Pidge grabs a map from a brown backpack and points to the given coordinates. “We’ll have to get to Nebraska, its where the camp is located.” Pidge informed the group. “Pidge that’s crazy! We’re in Southern Texas, it’ll take days to get there and blue doesn’t have enough gas to go that far!” Lance exclaimed. Hunk put a comforting hand on Lances shoulder “But Lance, if we get there you could find your family and maybe even Pidge’s brother.” After hearing this Keith was hopeful that he’d find Shiro. Shiro wasn’t weak and had a good knowledge of survival skills, if Keith followed this group he might find Shiro at the survivor camp. “I guess. But first we better get gas for Blue and some more food before we leave.” Everyone got in Blue and drove down the hill out to find supplies.


	3. On and on and on

The first goal was to get gas for Blue. There were no working gas stations so the only option was to siphon gas from abandoned cars. It was hazardous to put gas in your mouth but hey, everyone’s gonna die might as well die surviving. Lance took a small hose from his backpack and stuffed it into the gas tank of a dirty white Mercedes-Benz. He promptly sucked on the hoes to get the gas to flow out and into the gas canister that was in Blue’s trunk. He coughed on the gas in his mouth and spat as much out as he could. Keith stared out into the barren desert that they had stopped in checking for any signs of life; there were none to be found. Lance transferred the gas from the container into his car as closed Blue’s gas tank. “This should be enough gas to get us a good ways through Texas. We better start getting some food too. Maybe we can find some live animals to hunt if we’re lucky enough.” Lance said as he put the gas canister back into the trunk. The group gets back into the car as Lance starts the engine and then drives off.

They were driving south as they found a small convenience store to spend the night. Hunk took the first watch as everyone but Keith slept. Keith was never one to trust especially now that the world goes by the rules of “kill or be killed”. The snores of Lance and Pidge only unnerved him more. He lied down on one of the shelves and stared at the ceiling counting all the stains as if they were bright glowing stars in the night sky. Hunk burst through the front door “Um, guys! There’s a small horde of zombies coming right for us! They seem faster than other zombies.” Keith leapt up with his knife in hand ready to face what was coming. Lance and Pidge abruptly woke up and started running to the door. “Lets man up!” Lance declared. “I can’t really man up, I’m a girl. But as I figure of speech yes, I can man up.” Pidge screamed. “Hold on, you’re a girl!” “Lance focus the zombies are coming!” Hunk screamed at both Lance and Pidge.

The zombies were coming and they were coming in fast. Lance grabbed his rifle and started the shooting all the zombies, not one shot missed. Pidge had a knife connected to a grappling hook, something she must have invented herself. The grappling hook launched at the zombies, she swiped her arm upwards and the hook and knife followed eliminating three zombies. Lance shot five zombies and the bodies hit the floor. Lance and Pidge slaughtered almost all the zombies. Keith ran in with his knife stabbing one in the head and the final undead in the throat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “We better be quiet for now. I’ll take watch for the rest of the night.” Keith said as he turned to everyone. “Um, y-yeah.” Lance stuttered as he shuffled away back into the store. Keith knew he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight so volunteering to watch over the others was the best course of action. The rest of the night was peaceful and no more zombies were prowling in the night. They grabbed some food from the counters of the store and loaded it into blue. Everyone got in the car. The ride was smooth as Keith dozed off to the sound of the car.


	4. What was lost, can be found

Keith awoke to the chirping of birds and the bright sunlight. The car window was slightly open as to not suffocate him in the car. Keith tried to stretch his arm only to notice he’d been covered by Lances jacket. He slowly lifted the jacket off of himself, folding it and carrying it when he stepped out of the car. He heard a deep calming voice, which could only be Hunk’s, in the distance “Pidge, I think we should go this way. It’ll be quicker and through a small cityscape so we can get some gas for the car.” “There’s been some violent survivor activity there if the radio’s correct.” replied Pidge. “The advantages out weight the disadvantages.” said Hunk with assurance in his voice. “We’re only about quarter tank so I guess that’d be the better option.” Pidge muttered looking at the map. Keith didn’t see Lance anywhere. He walked towards Pidge and Hunk whilst trying to stretch out the soreness in his back. “Where are we exactly?” asked Keith staring at the map Pidge held. “We’re at the border of Texas now and moving into Oklahoma. We’ll be stopping by a city area after we cross into Oklahoma.” she pointed at the map directing Keith’s eyes to the next location. Keith heard the pattering of footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lance shirtless with wet hair. Flustered, Keith stared for a little too long then quickly whipped his head back to looking at the map. “Keith!” Lance called “there’s a ravine over there, you can clean yourself if you’d like. Unless you want your mullet to stay disgusting and smelly.” Lance smirked at Keith “I’m not disgusting and my hair is fine! We’re in an apocalypse it’s not like we have time to be pampered.” Keith shot back giving Lance cut-eye. “Fine, fine, fine we all got cleaned up, you might as well too.” Lance stepped back away from Keith. Keith walked past Lance and headed towards the supposed ravine. 

He approached the ravine and rid of his shirt to then dip his hair into the running water. Flipping his wet hair above his head Keith plunged his feet into cold ravine. It’s refreshing to finally get clean since it had been so long since his last time he’d taken more then five seconds to bathe himself. He stared into the blinding sun as if there was no apocalypse, no need to focus on surviving, no need to be aware at every turn. Unfortunately, the moment couldn’t last as he got up to redress and get back to the group. As he approached the car he saw Pidge with her head out the window “To Oklahoma!” screamed Pidge from the passenger’s seat.

As the trip went on the group started to play small games in the car. “I spy with my little eye, something that is dead.” Pidge said slowly. “It’s another dead corpse isn’t it.” Hunk said as he looked out the window bored. “Yeah it is. I’m bored and any game we play only lasts five minutes.” she grabbed the map from her bag pointed to where they were at. “Hey! We should reach the city in about fifteen minutes.” Pidge said cheerfully. Everyone stared out the window waiting to see their next stop.

“Okay Keith take this walkie-talkie with you and call us if you’re in any trouble. You’ll be going with Lance because Hunk and I have to do some looking for food and gas over there.” she pointed to the small plaza to her left. “Just go with Lance and see what you can find.” Keith nodded curtly at Pidge as he took the device. They parted ways and set off on their separate tasks. He cautiously walked in front of Lance as he opened a door to a large office building. Keith went left towards a set of stairs and ascended to the next floor. Feet tapping lightly on the tiled floor he heard murmurs and whispers coming from a door further down the hall. He moved closer and the voices grew louder with every step. “Should we rid of him or keep him. He’s our best fighter but he might betray us soon.” said a deep gruff voice. “We have him right here on the counter we might as well kill him now.” a light sweet voice replied. Keith kicked down the door to see three other survivors with a man lying on a counter. Keith drew his knife slicing one survivors throat and they fell to the floor neck bleeding profusely. He kicked the last two survivors in the face, a tooth falling out from one of the survivor’s mouth. He moved toward the counter where the unconscious body lied. “Shiro?” Keith questioned upon touching the face of his brother. Lance came into the room. “Lance, help me carry him.” demanded Keith as he was putting Shiro onto one shoulder. Lance took the other side of Shiro and they both started to drag him away. Keith pulled the walkie-talkie from his belt. “Pidge, Hunk we need help we’ve found a survivor and we need to get out of here fast.” Pidge answered his call “Ok, we just refueled the car. Come quick.” Hauling Shiro’s limp body down the stairs was much more difficult than he thought. Trying to keep coordinated with Lance was even worse. “You’re going to slow, we need to move and get out of here.” Keith started to bicker with Lance. “I’m holding him and my rifle, what do you expect.” Lance sped up but only slightly. They burst through the main doors to see Pidge and Hunk loading up the car with some cans. Keith opened the car door and shoved Shiro in. Lance ran to the front seat starting the car as every went in. They drove away as quick as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer than my other chapters.


	5. Dreams Sometimes Don’t Determine Our Future

They set up outside of the city and lifted Shiro out of the car onto a small blanket. Lance pulled a first aid kit from his backpack, taking out bandages to dress Shiro’s wounds. his body was littered with scars, some small, some large. The most prominent of them was one located across his nose. Thankfully, Shiro was breathing steadily, chest slowly moving and down. Keith lightly touched the stub that was once Shiro’s arm. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned his head to discover Lance kneeling beside him. “Shiro was my hero, I aspired to become an astronaut like him one day. This year was when I was supposed to finish university and finally become an astronaut. I guess some dreams don’t come true” he stared Keith directly in the eyes looking defeated, his expression strained. Keith only felt sympathy for him. Shiro would always tell him about how amazing space was, the infinite stars, the endless abyss, it all sounded mystical, untouchable. Losing your dreams so suddenly must have been so heart-breaking. Keith could only imagine the feeling of such a loss. “What was Shiro to you” Lance asked. “He was my brother, not by blood though. His parents took me in after my father died and my mother left me.” “Oh, I’m sorry” Lance stood up and took Keith hand. “Why don’t we sit with the others and wait for Shiro to wake up.” They walked away back to Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk was cleaning his pot and putting away utensils. The sky was getting dark and Shiro still hadn’t awoken yet. Lance had taken a nap and just woke up. Hunk and Keith Put Shiro back into Blue wrapping him in a blanket once he was in. Lance once again drove Blue through the desolate streets.

Shiro had awoken. Seeing people he did not know, he panicked and squirmed in the blanket he was wrapped in. The driver of the car stopped and turned around looking at Shiro. His trashing awoke the rest of the passengers in the car. “Shiro, stop” he heard a very familiar voice call his name. Shiro whipped his head to the right and stared at his brother right in the eye. “Keith?” Keith hugged him. Shiro put his left arm around Keith. “I’m so sorry I left you Keith.” Shiro said finally letting go of Keith. “It’s fine I’ve finally found you.” Keith looked fondly at Shiro content to know that his only family is still alive. Lance pipped up “Blue’s running out of gas. We gotta stop soon.” Lance made a right down a dirt road. Everyone stared out the window as the car drove closer to a mansion like house. Lance parked in front of the mansion and everyone came out of the car to stare at the house. Lance walked to the front door first, edging it slowly and peeking his head through. Everyone followed behind creeping quietly taking in all the hanging pictures and fallen sculptures. They travelled into the basement as Pidge flicked a light switch surprised to see that the light was working. Lance looked and saw a small door, he was intrigued as he walked closer. He opened the door and was grabbed by the ear, some one pinning his arm to his back. A strong powerful demanding voice asked him “Who are you and what are you doing in this mansion.” “I’m Lance please don’t hurt me” Lance whimpered. The woman let Lance go and he tumbled to the floor. “What do you want and how did you find my home.” A man came to stand beside the white-haired woman. He had a thick mustache with brushed back orange hair. Shiro stepped forward to speak to the strangers “I am Shiro, my friends and I are travelling to a survivor camp. I was wondering if you could help us, we’ve run out of gas and medical supplies.” “My name is Allura” she gestured to the man behind her “this is my fathers old friend Coran. We’ve been wanted to go to a survivor camp, but Coran and I never had the courage leave our home. Our only car is in need of repairs. Are any of you experienced in car mechanics?” Hunk came forward “I’d be happy to repair your car miss.” “Thank you. Luckily the car can hold us all.” Lance’s face looked mildly pained he didn’t want to leave Blue. “Can we use both cars. It’s always good to be prepared for anything.” “That’s a good idea Lance but we’ll have to go outside to find enough gas for both cars to get to Nebraska” Shiro replied. “There seems to be little to no zombie activity in the area but we should still barricade any entrances.” Pidge said. “Alright we’ll start tomorrow” Shiro announced.


	6. Missions Arise

“Alright, Coran and Lance will take the north, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro will travel east, myself and Keith will travel west. South from here is a lake which is no use to us,” Allura announced, grabbing a faded pink backpack. Everyone packed a small pouch of water into their own bags and stepped out the door. Lance grabbed his rifle and headed north with Coran.

“Coran,” Lance questioned, “do you ever think about your life before the apocalypse.” “Sometimes I do my boy, I remember the times when Allura was a sweet young girl. She was so happy before. He father sacrificed himself for her. The zombies were after us and her father, Alfor, told me to protect Allura. I’ve tried my best but her bright smiles are no more,” replied Coran. Lance looked solemnly at Coran, feeling mildly comforted that he would share such personal information with him. The forest was desolate, and Lance hoped it would stay that way. He has already dealt with two new members to their group, almost drinking gasoline, and overall too many romantic emotions for Keith. Lance knew there was no time for love in times of survival, but he still loved anyway. No matter how many times his heart was broken he still found a way to love someone. Was it Keith’s skills in survival that intrigued him, or maybe it could have been Lances curiosity for the non-social type that hides too many secrets. He guesses he’ll never know. 

Screaming. Lance heard a loud scream further ahead. He must’ve gotten distracted by the thought of Keith and didn’t keep track of Coran. He ran forward seeing Coran attempt to swing a small tree branch at the zombie. It was getting dangerously close to him, close enough to bite. Lance ran at and pushed Coran when the zombie swung its arm at Coran. Lances back was impacted by the zombie’s swing, luckily enough there were no noticeable cuts. Coran’s screaming must have alerted nearby zombie. Zombie were pouring in, scrambling to reach them, their mouths watering as they hobbled. Lance saw, even more, zombies than he’s ever seen in three years. They were screwed.


	7. Screams of The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've noticed I haven't updated in months. This is because of the lack of inspiration I had for this fic, personal life, and work. I didn't want to abandon this fic, thankfully I was encouraged to continue. So here it is, the seventh chapter!

Adrenaline coursed through Keith’s veins as he ran to towards the sound. Allura took the lead knowing that the scream was from Coran’s mouth. Bobbing and weaving through the trees that blocked their way. “Lance, Lance can you hear me” Keith roared. Allura paused so abruptly that Keith slammed into her and they started rolling down through shrubbery and vines. At the end of the tumble, they both heard the constant moans of zombies coming close. “Keith, they’re being attacked. Lance and Coran are in grave danger,” her eyes showed how stressed and terrified she was. They both grabbed their knives, prepared to fight. They charged forward towards Lance and Coran, mowing down a handful of zombies to clear their path. Keith looked up to see that Hunk, Shiro and Pidge had also come to see who was in danger. They stood their ground against the horde of zombies. 

They all started to clear out the area only to find Lance passed out on the forest floor. Shiro, bloodied on his right side, pulled Lance up into a sitting position. Coran told them about the fight, “Lance was trying to protect me when a zombie attacked me there were too many and Lance got hit in the back of the head by a zombie.” Keith took the burden off Shiro and cradled him in his arms. He examined Lance's head to check for any injuries and there seem to be none. Hunk volunteered to put Lance on his back to carry him back to Allura’s home. Keith took Hunks bag, and everyone walked back in silence.

They laid Lance on a couch and Hunk took the gathered to supplies to start working on Allura’s van. Coran felt guilty for endangering himself and having Lance save him, so he took the initiative to patch Lance up. Keith sat on the chair beside the couch Lance laid on as the fear of loss struck him again. First, his brother and now another survivor willing to take his shitty, miserable ass along for the ride. Maybe if he had been with Lance he could have prevented this from happening. He was so unsure of how to deal with the situation his immediate response was to get irritated. “How will any more bandages help him, Coran, he was hit, not cut.” Allura glared at him disapprovingly, “Coran may not be a fighter, but he is a great medic, he has helped me tirelessly whenever I was wounded.” Not expecting her to talk back, he looked towards Shiro who was cleaning his bloodied right shoulder with a cloth. “Are you alright Shiro,” Keith asked. Shiro hesitated “oh, yeah, nothing wrong here.” Shiro’s response didn’t sit right with Keith but he couldn’t confront him because they were all too exhausted to move. 

A loud honk of a horn scared everyone in the room. Pidge walked in with a skip in her step, “alright everyone Allura’s van is ready to go. With the recent attack we just faced maybe we should get a move on, yeah?” Everybody nodded as Keith picked up Lance’s limp body, dragged him into Allura’s van and shoved him into the back seat making him lie down. “Who will drive Lance’s car,” questioned Shiro. Allura grabbed everyone’s attention when she volunteered to drive. There really wasn’t a better option, Hunk had to be in one car whilst Pidge needed to be in another because both knew the directions to the camp. Shiro only had one arm so he couldn’t be an option to drive either. Coran would have to attend to Lance in the car, and honestly Keith just wanted to take a nap. They all agreed as they separated into the two cars. Keith, Lance, Coran, and Hunk in the van, Allura, Pidge and Shiro in Lance’s car. They again set off on the road ready to drive to the safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly do wish to finish this fic and I'm gaining more confidence in my writing. I cannot promise a schedule but I will try to promise to update more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and chapter updates will come when I'm able to release them.


End file.
